


Rough Day

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kilts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> After a rough day at work, Harry can always count on Severus to take care of him.<br/><b>A/N</b>: Unbetad – poke me if you see anything!</p>
<p>Get Well fic posted at "healing_fluff' on LJ for alisanne!! ♥ ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



* * *

Harry sighed as he cast a Drying Charm on the last page of his report. His arse and hip throbbed with pain from being thrown into a wall by a Stunning Spell during the apprehension of the bastards who were selling illegal potions to kids. In Hogsmeade, of all places, as well as Edinburgh, and other cities with Wizarding areas. It had taken a coordinated operation and a chancy undercover assignment, but they had managed to arrest not only the mastermind, but the bastards brewing the mind-altering poison. 

Tossing his report into the proper inbox on his supervisor's desk, Harry hurried towards the special Apparation point set up for Aurors at the far end of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry knew he would be late, again, for dinner if he didn't go right now. Severus in a snit was a force to be reckoned with and something Harry tried to avoid at all costs. Especially tonight, after coming home late the last several nights.

"Harry! You might want to change—" 

Ron tried to start a conversation as they passed in the hallway, but Harry just waved him off without stopping. Luckily, there wasn't anyone ahead of him on the platform and Harry closed his eyes, turning on the spot. 

The last golden rays of sunshine filtered through the edges of the curtains and Harry groaned silently as he hurried from the sitting room towards the kitchen. Severus was cooking a special dinner tonight for their anniversary and Harry had promised he wouldn't be late. He knew how much work Severus put into his cooking when he made something special. He did everything the Muggle way, from scratch and without magic to help. And it didn't help that Harry had been late the last three times Severus cooked for him.

Hurrying into the kitchen, Harry slid to a stop when he found it dark and empty. The polished counters gleamed in the dim light but were devoid of any food, likewise the stove was cold, no pots or pans to be seen. His heart seemed to seize in his chest. Had Severus finally had enough of him and his long working hours? Harry felt pain blossom under his ribcage, spreading out from his heart like ripples in a pool of water. Had he finally pushed Severus too far?

"Home early, are we?" 

Severus' deep voice whispered in his ear, startling him. Harry spun around and threw himself into Severus' arms, relieved beyond measure. Surprised, Severus pulled him close and Harry was sure he felt the fine tremor that ran through him.

"Rough day?" Severus asked softly, running his hands down Harry's back.

"Yeah," Harry replied, not wanting to admit he'd thought he'd lost his lover or that he'd almost gotten his arse kicked that afternoon.

Severus' hands stopped when they slid over Harry's arse. "Working undercover today?"

Harry cringed when he remember that he still wore the short, silky kilt that he'd dressed in as a server in an exclusive men's club in Edinburgh. The illicit potions dealer had been meeting with the two Potions Masters who created the mind warping brews which were highly addictive. The club itself catered to moneyed wizards' deviant pleasures and Harry had dressed accordingly. 

"Yes," he answered, nuzzling Severus' throat as the hands moved down to squeeze his arse cheeks. "Ow!" he yelped.

Pulling back, Severus raised an eyebrow, before spinning him around and bending him over. Harry stumbled a step and then braced himself on the kitchen table as he felt Severus lift the back of his kilt.

"Auror Potter, did you actually go on an uncover mission _commando_?" Severus asked in an incredulous tone. "And how did you get this nasty bruise?"

"Missed blocking a Stunner," Harry grunted as a Severus knelt behind him.

"Spectacularly, I see," Severus snorted and something whistled through the air to smack into his hand. "A perfect opportunity to test my improvements to Bruise Paste."

Harry shivered as he felt Severus' breath ghost across his bare skin and then gentle fingers spreading a cool gel onto the tender flesh. It heated gently and Harry could feel the ache ease as Severus covered his entire cheek with the Paste. Severus' hands moved over him and Harry squirmed as the touch turned sensual. A pair of thumbs slid down his crack, spreading his cheeks, and Harry groaned as he felt the first swipe of Severus' tongue across his puckered entrance. 

Shifting and widening his stance, Harry pushed back trying to entice Severus to continue what he'd started. He could almost feel Severus' smirk as he slid first on thumb, and then the other into his hole, Severus' wicked tongue never stopping. Before long, Harry was achingly hard and whimpering, begging Severus to fuck him.

"Luckily, this potion appears to be an acceptable lube," Severus told him, a bit breathless.

"Bloody hell, Severus, just fuck me already!" Harry snapped as Severus prepared him, the gel heating inside him.

Severus' fingers were removed and replaced with the blunt head of his cock. Harry pushed back, taking Severus to the hilt with one thrust.

"Fuck me hard!"

Severus' hand gripped Harry's hips as he pulled back and snapped his hips forward with a hard, deep stroke. Changing his angle slightly, Severus nailed Harry's prostate and a jolt of pleasure shot through his body. Harry clamped his muscles around Severus' prick as he drew back again, rocking his hips to meet every thrust. With an inarticulate cry, Severus pinned Harry against the table and pounded into him. The tip of his cock rubbed against the wet front of his kilt and Harry felt his climax explode through him, just as Severus' buried himself deep, filling Harry with his release. 

They both collapsed forward over the table, panting hard and hearts pounding. After a few moments, Severus helped Harry straighten up and turned him in his arms, before kissing him thoroughly. Pulling back slightly, Severus smirked at the dazed look on Harry's face.

"Our special dinner is _tomorrow_ night," Severus said silkily, his eyes running suggestively down Harry's body. "Wear the kilt."

* * *


End file.
